Uma nova Vingadora
by MisterBeatriz13
Summary: Uma nova garota entra para os Vingadores... Irá quebrar corações? Ou até mesmo consertar alguns?
1. Chapter 1

Stark! Venha at a central, achamos a garota... - diz Fury desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

Espero que ela seja forte como eu estou pensando... - diz Tony com sua cara de garanh o.

TOC! TOC! TOC! Ou o batidas na porta e come o a me arrumar mais r pido para a escola.

M e! Atende a porta, deve ser a Anna! - grito terminando de arrumar meus cabelos loiros.

Depois de 2 minutos des o e encontro minha m e parada na frente da porta olhando pelo olho m gico.

Voc est bem? - perguntou confusa

Empurro com delicadeza Melissa para olhar o olho m gico. Tomo um grande susto, quem est atr s da porta n o ningu m menos que Tony Stark, playboy, filantropo e por quem sou apaixonada desde a primeira vez que o vi pela televis o.

Abro a porta com urg ncia e quase fico babando quando ele me olha. Minha m e me empurra para o lado e finalmente diz algo:

Sr. Stark! uma honra algu m como voc em minha humilde casa... - diz Melissa apertando a m o de Tony freneticamente - N o que sejamos pobres... Mas...

Est bem, m e! Go-gostaria de entrar? - pergunto mais vermelha do que geralmente fico.

Sim, claro... Gostaria de tratar alguns assuntos com sua m e... - diz Tony entrando e sentando no sof como se estivesse em sua pr pria casa.

Que tipo de assuntos? - pergunta minha m e agora s ria.

sobre sua filha... Queremos que ela se junte a n s... - diz Tony revirando os olhos por tr s dos culos escuros.

S-s rio!? Mas claro que eu quero! - falo alto, meus olhos brilhando de emo o - Como voc s sabiam que eu tenho superpoderes?

N s somos a S.H.I.E.L.D... Sabemos de quase tudo... - diz Fury entrando pela porta.

N o deixarei minha filha se arriscar... - diz minha m e.

Sei que se importa com sua filha, mas um dos Vingadores voltou para sua terra natal e n o pretende voltar t o cedo e pelo que sei sua filha j foi atropelada brutalmente quando pequena e sobreviveu sem 1 arranh o. Sua filha quase indestrut vel. E n o nascem muitos her is bons ultimamente. Se ela for conosco ela ir morar na casa de Stark, junto Rogers e Banner. - diz Fury olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Se voc s puderem pelo menos proteger minha filha, eu deixo... Sei que ela forte, mas n o de ferro. - diz minha m e.

Pode deixar m e... Eu sei me cuidar... - digo dando um beijo em sua bochecha - J tenho 18 n o preciso assim de tanto cuidado.

Bom... Agora que j est confirmado... Ir direto para a casa de Stark. Depois levaremos suas coisas para l . - diz Fury me levando at a porta.

Espera... Deixa eu me despedir...

Chego perto de minha m e abra o ela forte, dou mais um beijo em sua bochecha - Vou ficar bem m e, eu prometo... Quando eu tiver oportunidade virei te visitar.

Tudo bem filha... Eu sei que ir se cuidar... - diz minha m e chorando com o rosto no meu ombro.

Tchau m e... Eu te amo... - digo soltando o abra o e indo para a porta.

Tamb m te amo filha... - diz indo at a porta tamb m.

Fico olhando pela janela do carro enquanto minha m e chora, dou um aceno de m o para ela e vejo a mesma desabar de tanto chorar.

Vamos de carro at a casa de Tony, estou muito ansiosa para conhecer os outros Vingadores. S espero me adaptar bem. Olho para Tony o trajeto inteiro, ainda n o acredito que estou na frente do meu primeiro amor, desde a inf ncia sonho com esse momento.

Quando percebo j chegamos, sa mos do carro e entramos na casa... Tudo com tecnologia de ponta.

Jarvis, chame o Cap e o Verd o para conhecer a mais nova Vingadora... - diz Tony colocando seus bra os em volta de meus ombros, coro extremamente.

Sim, senhor...

Eu ainda n o sei o que voc sabe fazer... Pode mostrar? - pergunta Tony vendo como eu estava constrangida.

E-eu fico invis vel... - digo me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

E em menos de 1 segundo j estava completamente invis vel, a n o ser por minhas roupas.

Pelo vitso terei que fazer uma roupa espec fica para isso... Faz mais alguma coisa? - pergunta perto de meu ouvido.

Stark! Deixe a garota em paz... - diz um loiro de olhos azuis entrando na sala - Muito prazer, sou Steve Rogers, mais conhecido como Capit o Am rica.

P-prazer... Lilly Morris... - digo corando ao ver que ele muito musculoso e bonito.

A Cap deixa eu me divertir um pouco... - diz Tony me abra ando pela cintura e me puxando para perto.

P-p-por favor m-me solta... - digo tremendo, muito corada.

Eu apoio o Steve, Stark... - diz um outro rapaz que entra na sala, s que dessa vez de culos e cabelos castanhos - Ela est at tremendo... Venha aqui... - diz estendendo os bra os para mim - N o deixa ele te incomodar, s n o ligar...

Me desprendo de Tony e sento no sof com o homem.

Meu nome Bruce Banner e o seu? - pergunta gentil.

Lilly Morris...

O que voc sabe fazer? - pergunta Steve.

Eu posso ficar invis vel, tenho super for a e n o sou facilmente afetada fisicamente.

Uau! Pode ficar invis vel agora? - pergunta Steve com os olhos brilhando.

Claro... - e fico invis vel durante alguns segundos.

Isso ... Muito legal... - diz Steve se aproximando demasiado.

Tenho uma boa e m not cia para todos... - diz Jarvis.

Nos diga a boa primeiro... - pediu Steve s rio.

A boa que senhorita Morris agora uma Vingadora e ir morar com voc s...

E qual a m ?

Um de voc s ter que dormir com ela... 


	2. Chapter 2

Como assim? Eu pensei que tivesse quarto de h spedes... - digo confusa.

que s tenho dois quartos, em um deles est o Cap e o outro o Banner... - diz Tony fingindo tristeza.

Ent o eu terei que dormir com um de voc s?

Eu gostaria que dormisse em meu quarto j que minha convidada. - diz Tony me puxando pela cintura.

Coro dos p s a cabe a, me sentindo um coelho em meio aos lobos. S tem homens aqui e todos tem pelo menos 30 anos... Ser que eu vou conseguir me adaptar?

Uma ruiva entra na sala me tirando de meus devaneios.

Encontramos onde pode estar se escondendo Loki, Thor est procurando pelas outras dimens es, Fury pediu para que f ssemos daqui a tr s dias e... N o v o me apresentar? - diz a ruiva olhando para mim.

Eu sou Lilly Morris, muito prazer... - digo dando um sorriso. Ufa! N o estou sozinha...

Prazer. Natasha Romanoff. - diz seca - Ela a garota nova?

Sim. Essa miss o seria sua primeira... - diz Steve sorrindo.

O poder de Lilly poder ser de grande ajuda. - diz Banner.

Enquanto isso Cap pode te ensinar a se defender e atacar... N o Rogers? - diz Tony sorrindo dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Steve.

Claro, mas precisar de bastante treino... - ri Steve.

Bom... Eu irei mostrar a casa para minha anfitri ... - diz Tony passando seu bra o por tr s de meus ombros, coro violentamente.

Tony me leva para fora da sala e me mostra o quarto de Steve, o de Banner e os banheiros, depois desce comigo at o laborat rio. Eu sento em uma cadeira que tinha e espero para ver o que ele iria fazer.

Terei que tirar um pouco de sangue... - diz Tony sorrindo sedutor - Posso?

C-claro! - falo r pido demais - E-eu acho que precisar de alguma coisa que n o quebre...

Posso tentar com a minha armadura... - diz Tony indo pegar o peda o da m o da armadura - Pronta?

P-pronta! - ai meu deus, estou muito nervosa.

Tony pega meu bra o com sua m o nua e a com a outratenta for ar minha veia, conseguindo falhar quebrando um peda o da m o da armadura.

Ah! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! - digo super vermelha, e ficando mais ainda enquanto falo - N o sabia que iria quebrar! Desculpe! E-eu n o tenho dinheiro para pagar... - come o a ficar nervosa.

Pode ficar tranquila, depois eu conserto... - disse Tony segurando meus ombros tentando me acalmar.

Ai meu Deus! N o foi minha inten o! Eu sei que n o foi culpa minha, mas eu n o queria ter que passar por esse mico...

Vou precisar do escudo do Cap... - diz Tony me tirando de meus devaneios - Jarvis! Pe a para Rogers descer aqui com o escudo...

Sim, senhor... - diz Jarvis.

Steve desce at o laborat rio traz o escudo e depois sobe de novo. For o o escudo contra minha pele e fa o um pequeno corte por onde sai uma gota de sangue e Tony a recolhe.

Bom... J terminamos... Quer fazer algo? - pergunta Tony sorrindo malicioso vindo em minha dire o.

C-como assim? - pergunto muito vermelha.

Tony chega mais perto, dando para sentir sua respira o em meu rosto. Colocou sua m o em minha nuca e me deu beijo, sem l ngua, mas ainda assim um beijo. Ficamos alguns segundos assim at que escutamos algu m descendo as escadas do laborat rio.

Eu vim pegar o... - Steve v a cena e fica completamente corado - De-desculpa, acho que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa.

N o atrapalhou n o Rogers... - diz Tony sorrindo - Estava s brincado com ela, muito nova pra mim... - Tony me solta e me deixa sentada na cadeira com cara de taxo.

Tento segurar a vontade de chorar, n o acredito que isso est acontecendo comigo. Como ele pode? Me deu uma pequena esperan a, mesmo que fosse min scula, e depois diz que s estava "brincando"? Ai... Que vontade de chorar. vou tentar aguentar, mas hoje eu n o durmo com ele. Nem morta! N o acredito que ele tudo o que falam...

Me levanto e subo at a sala sento no sof ao lado de Bruce e fico vendo TV at a hora do jantar. Jantamos em sil ncio e depois Tony foi tomar banho, Steve e Bruce foram dormir.

Fiquei na sala onde iria dormir, menti para Tony dizendo que iria ficar acordada mais um pouco. Depois que todos deixam a sala, boto minhas m os em meu rosto e choro copiosamente. N o consigo segurar as l grimas, a pessoa que eu admirava, que eu amava, mesmo nunca t -lo conhecido pessoalmente, me esnobou e ignorou meus sentimentos. E essa dor no meu peito que n o para...

Lilly, voc est bem? - pergunta Steve entrando na sala preocupado.

S-sim... - digo tomando um susto e secando as l grimas para Steve n o ver - O-o que est fazendo acordado? - pergunto fungando.

Depois que fui descongelado, n o durmo mais com a mesma frequ ncia. - disse Steve se sentando do meu lado - Estava chorando?

N-n o... Er... Sim... - digo finalmente.

Mas por qu ? Uma menina t o bela como voc n o deveria ficar chorando... - diz Steve secando alguns l grimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

por isso! N o sou mais uma menina! E as pessoas insistem em me chatear! Isso me magoa... - digo levantando e chorando mais.

Me fale o que aconteceu... Quero ajudar. - diz Steve pegando minha m o na sua.

Desde pequena sou apaixonada pelo Tony, mas sempre soube que isso nunca iria rolar. Mas quando ele bateu na minha porta, foi como se eu estivesse em um sonho, meu cora o completamente acelerado e... Eu pensei que ele fosse o amor da minha vida, mas me enganei. Quando voc apareceu no laborat rio hoje pensei que realmente meu sonho estava se realizando, mas a ele deu aquela desculpa e... - n o consigo terminar, come o a chorar como nunca chorei antes.

Fica calma... Eu j entendi, o Stark sempre foi assim, n o acho que algu m consiga mud -lo... Acho melhor partir para outra mesmo... - diz Steve sincero.

verdade... Bom... Obrigada pela ajuda. - dou um sorriso - Agora vou dormir.

Vai dormir com o Stark? - pergunta Steve chocado.

N o. Vou dormir aqui no sof . - digo direta.

N o vou deixar voc dormir aqui, pode dormir comigo. - diz Steve inocente.

Po-posso? - pergunto com o rosto corado.

Claro! Deve ser melhor do que dormir no sof ... - diz Steve me pegando pelo pulso e levando at o quarto.

O quarto era bem grande, uma cama de casal, janela com cortinas e um banheiro dentro do quarto. Fui para o banheiro e me troquei, depois Steve fez o mesmo. Nos deitamos cada um de costas para o outro.

Boa noite Steve... 


	3. Chapter 3

Acordo e olho para o outro lado da cama, percebo que est vazia. Me levanto e me espregui o, estou me sentindo como se tivesse sido pisoteada por elefantes. procuro minha mala no quarto e n o a vejo. Vou at o banheiro para fazer minha higiene pessoal. Abro a porta e vejo Steve tomando banho de frente para a parede.

Me desculpa! - grito e fecho a porta.

Saio do quarto e me apoio na porta, escorrego at o ch o e fico sentada, chocada.

O que houve? - pergunta Bruce subindo as escadas e e vendo sentada no ch o.

N-nada! Er... Voc sabe onde est minha mala? - pergunto ainda sentada no ch o.

Est no quarto do Stark, voc n o dormiu com ele? - perguntou Bruce levemente corado.

N o... - digo triste, lembrando do acontecido - Dormi com Steve... - digo sem perceber.

Entendi, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece triste... - diz Bruce se abaixando.

N o, estou bem... - digo me levantando - Vou trocar de roupa.

Vou at o quarto de Tony, abro a porta lentamente e adentro o quarto ainda escuro. Olho para a cama e vejo ele deitado de barriga para cima, t o bonito, sexy e sedutor... N o consigo me conter, caminho at a cama e me apoio e dou um pequeno beijo em seus l bios. N o sei se consigo, ele foi minha paix o de inf ncia. Eu sei que um amor plat nico e rid culo de adolescente, mas eu n o consigo deixar de am -lo. Me afasto e pego dentro de minha mala um top, um short de gin stica e um casaco. Vou at o banheiro do corredor, tomo um banho r pido e me troco. Vou at o laborat rio, na parte de academia, feita especialmente para Steve e tento socar o saco de areia, mas no primeiro soco ele se solta e voa para o outro lado da sala. Estou com tanta raiva que n o consigo socar um saco de areia sequer. Quero mais que se dane! Mas tenho que pelo menos n o quebrar muitas coisa...

Em todas as vezes em que levanto os halteres, sinto como se eles fossem voar de minha m o. Tento me controlar o m ximo que posso, mas eu preciso desabafar.

Lilly... Er... Eu queria me desculpar... N o tranquei a por... O que aconteceu aqui? - pergunta Steve chocado.

E-eu... Estava com raiva... Mas... Er... Depois eu conserto... - digo nervosa e corada, lembrando do acontecido.

Ainda quer treinar comigo? - pergunta Steve sorrindo.

Claro.

Entramos no pequeno ringue que tinha e come amos a deferir os golpes. Steve acertava alguns, mas sempre acabava se machucando, como sou praticamente indestrut vel ele n o conseguia me machucar, mas suas m os come aram a ficar roxas depois de um tempo. Quando eu o acertava, era pior que o machucado das m os, acabava batendo com for a demais.

Acho melhor pararmos... - digo preocupada - N o quero que voc fique desabilitado por minha causa... - digo brincando.

Certo... - diz Steve sorrindo - Tem que aprender a controlar sua for a... - diz passando a m o em um de seus bra os que estava roxo - Mesmo sendo um super soldado ainda d i...

Stark pede para que voc s subam para jantar... - diz Jarvis.

Quando subimos a mesa j est posta e Tony e Bruce j est o sentados.

Como foi o treino? - pergunta Bruce.

Foi puxado... - diz Steve levantando a camisa e mostrando os hematomas e rindo.

Quando vejo Tony est hipnotizado por algo...

Pov's Steve

Stark est me olhando estranho... Acho melhor eu me sentar...

Er... Stark? - pergunto corado.

E-eu! O que foi? - pergunta como se n o tivesse acontecido nada.

N o, nada... - digo estranhando.

diz passando a m o em um de seus bra os que estava roxo - Mesmo sendo um super soldado ainda d i...

Stark pede para que voc s subam para jantar... - diz Jarvis.

Quando subimos a mesa j est posta e Tony e Bruce j est o sentados.

Como foi o treino? - pergunta Bruce.

Foi puxado... - diz Steve levantando a camisa e mostrando os hematomas e rindo.

Quando vejo Tony est hipnotizado por algo...

Pov's Steve

Stark est me olhando estranho... Acho melhor eu me sentar...

Er... Stark? - pergunto corado.

E-eu! O que foi? - pergunta como se n o tivesse acontecido nada.

N o, nada... - digo estranhando.

Eu queria poder ser, pelo menos, um ter o do que Steve ... - diz Bruce fazendo piada.

N o precisa ser o Steve para ser bonito... - diz Lilly confortando Bruce.

Ele j bonito... - diz Stark falando sobre mim, estranho.

Pov's Lilly

Que coment rio foi esse? Meu Deus! Depois disso o jantar se passou em completo sil ncio. Quando terminamos o jantar Tony chamou Steve para descer at o laborat rio para tratar de assuntos. Sou muito curiosa e por isso fiquei invis vel e desci tamb m. Quando chego no final da escada vejo os dois conversando.

Steve... Eu... - enta dizer Tony corado.

Espera ai! Tony est corado! Eu nunca pensei que iria ver isso! Mas por que ser ?

Por que me chamou pelo primeiro nome? - pergunta Steve - Sempre vive me dando apelidos e me enchendo a paci ncia com eles...

Steve... Olha... Eu... Eu te amo! - fala um pouco mais alto Tony.

O-o que!? - grita Steve.

Eu sempre te amei, nunca senti nada t o forte, mesmo com a Pepper... Eu nunca senti nada t o forte por algu m... Me apaixonei por voc , pelo seu jeito inocente, pelo seu modo de agir, seu modo de falar... E principalmente pelo seu cora o, t o puro... Ainda virgem n o ? - pergunta Tony saindo do assunto.

Isso n o vem ao caso! Olha... Sta-Tony... Eu fico lisonjeado com essa declara o, mas eu n o te amo... Eu... Voc meu colega, e para mim basta... - diz Steve tentando n o ser indelicado - Me desculpa Tony...

Steve da as costas para Tony, indo em dire o as escadas, mas Tony o puxa pelo bra o fazendo-o virar e lhe d um beijo, o beijo em que tanto esperei por toda minha vida... Qual eu nunca irei receber... L grimas come am a sair involuntariamente, corro para a sala e mesmo invis vel acabo empurrando Bruce em dire o ao ch o.

Au! - diz Bruce sentado no ch o - Lilly? - diz escutando meus solu os - Est tudo bem?

N o... - digo tentando conter as l grimas - O amor de minha vida nem sabe que eu existo...

Fique calma... Eu nunca tive uma experi ncia assim, mas tenho certeza de que ele um babaca, fazer uma mo a como voc chorar... N o deve valer nada... - diz Bruce tentando me consolar.

Eu estou apaixonada pelo Tony... - digo reaparecendo.

Stark!? Isso uma piada? - pergunta nervoso.

N o! Isso s rio! - digo secando minhas l grimas - Voc acha que eu devo desistir?

Olha... O Tony um caso s rio... Ele nunca nem gostou realmente da Pepper... Mas... Por quem ele est apaixonado? Se que ele est apaixonado. - pergunta Bruce inocente.

Pelo Steve...

O que!? 


	4. Chapter 4

Pelo Steve!? - pergunta Bruce ainda incr dulo.

... - digo sem express o.

E-eu n o sei o que dizer... - diz Bruce em choque.

Acho melhor eu ir dormir... - digo indo para o quarto de Tony.

Pego minha mala e arrasto at o quarto de Steve, troco de roupa e deito na cama. Fico olhando para o teto at come ar a cair no sono. Steve est demorando, deve estar transando com Tony, MEU Tony... Acho melhor esquecer isso por enquanto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T-Tony... - digo sentindo Tony botar suas m os em meus seios.

O que voc quer? - pergunta Tony parando com as estocadas.

Eu. Voc . R pido. Forte. - digo direta.

Seu desejo uma ordem... - diz Tony voltando a se movimentar, mais r pido e forte - Lilly... Ahn... Eu te amo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly... Lilly!

J ... Acordei... - digo bocejando e olhando para o lado dando de cara com Steve me encarando com seu rosto muito perto.

Tomo um susto e acabo caindo da cama com as cobertas enroladas em meu corpo.

Vo-voc est bem? - pergunta Steve se levantando da cama e me ajudando.

Sim... - digo passando a m o em minha bunda.

Eu e Steve descemos e acabamos tomando o caf s n s dois. Estava muito cedo ent o Steve resolveu ver televis o enquanto eu usava o computador para falar com minha m e e minhas amigas.

(No chat)

*Lilly! Estou morrendo de sdds! Pq vc sumiu assim? Onde vc t ?*

*Tbm Anna. Eu n posso falar onde eu t e tbm n posso falar quando vou voltar. Vamos deixar disso! Me conte as novidades.*

*A escola est extremamente chata e nenhum gatinho por aqui. Ainda tem aquele amor idiota pelo Tony Stark?*

*N sei dizer se ainda o amo, mas fazer oq?*

*Tem raz o, mas acho melhor vc esquecer logo ele. E se ele arrumar uma namorada? N quero ver vc triste ok?*

*Ok. Agora j fiquei muito tempo no pc, vou sair :* bjs xau*

*Xau ;-;*

Fecho o laptop e sinto algu m respirando em meu ouvido, me viro rapidamente batendo minha cabe a na Steve.

Au... - reclama Steve massageando a cabe a.

De-desculpa! Eu n o queria te machucar... - digo envergonhada.

Tudo bem... - diz Steve sorrindo, coro diante deste sorriso.

O dia se passa tranquilo, de tarde almo amos e depois eu e Steve ficamos treinando enquanto Tony e Bruce ficam trabalhando em minha roupa. No final da tarde todos jantamos e tomamos banho.

O dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa, tirando os olhares que Tony lan ava para Steve. No dia seguinte ir amos procurar por Loki, o Deus das Mentiras, em um lugar que provavelmente ele n o est .

O lugar cheio de guardas, todos armados e bem treinados. O plano : eu irei entrar por tr s invis vel e se Loki estiver l Steve e Tony entraram em a o. N o acho que irei precisar de refor os, ainda mais com a for a que tenho...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao final do dia est vamos todos prontos na Torre Stark. Minha roupa ainda n o estava pronta e por isso tive que tirar toda minha roupa e ficar invis vel. Tony ir me levar at o local, escondidos, e quando necessitar de refor os ele ir trazer Steve.

Pronta? - pergunta Tony me procurando.

Pronta. - digo pegando sua m o e botando em minha cintura para voarmos logo, quanto mais cedo acabar, mais cedo volto para casa para botar minha roupa.

Voamos at o local e Tony me deixa no lado de fora. Vou at a porta e entro sem ningu m notar. Vou adentrando ao local e vejo que tem umas m quinas suspeitas, paro um pouco e acabo escutando uma conversa entre os seguran as.

N o acho que ele ir conseguir escapar, o esconderijo que ele escolheu n o bom... - diz o homem mais alto.

Sim, mas ele teve uma grande ideia em escolher esse local para enganar a S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki tem seus motivos para fazer isso... - diz o mais baixo.

Ai meu Deus! tenho que voltar e contar para os outros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de voltarmos, tomo um banho e conto tudo o que houve.

Agora que j est tudo resolvido vou dormir... - digo bocejando.

Eu te acompanho. - diz Steve ao meu lado.

Tony lan a olhares de raiva para mim enquanto eu e Steve vamos para o quarto. Depois de nos deitarmos percebo que perdi o sono.

Como ganhou seus poderes? Nasceu com eles? - pergunta Steve puxando assunto.

Meus poderes foram surgindo ao longo da minha vida, o primeiro a aparecer foi a extrema for a. Quando estava na escola uma garota me irritou profundamente e eu quase a matei. O segundo foi a incapacidade de me machucar. J deve saber da hist ria. E o terceiro foi a invisibilidade. Um dia um garoto se declarou para mim, e como n o queria magoar ele, acabei ficando invis vel. C mico n o? - digo sorrindo - E voc ? Como virou um super soldado?

Na poca do ex rcito eu era, para um cara da minha idade, muito fraco e magro. Me ofereceram a oportunidade e eu aceitei. S isso... - diz Steve com o olhar triste.

Voc ... Ahn... Tinha namorada, noiva, esposa? - pergunto um pouco corada.

Tinha uma... Mas n o era realmente uma namorada... Mesmo assim eu a amava... - diz Steve passando a m o no rosto.

Do mesmo jeito que ama o To - as palavras fugiram de minha boca e logo em seguida e arrependo de te-las solto.

Como assim? - pergunta espantado Steve - N o amo Stark! E como sabe disso?

Eu meio que espiei voc s... - digo triste - Eu s estava querendo descobrir algo que pudesse me ajudar a conquista-lo.

Tudo bem... Mas n o quero que fa a mais isso! Pelo menos n o comigo... - diz Steve rindo.

Voc vai aceitar a proposta dele? - com o nervosismo acabo chegando muito perto de Steve - Me desculpe... - digo me afastando.

N o, n o tenho nada contra gays, mas n o amo Tony. E acho que nunca amarei. - diz Steve se virando na cama.

Boa noite... - digo me virando para o outro lado.

Eu... Er... Poderia tentar uma coisa? - pergunta Steve, sua voz nervosa.

Claro, o qu ? - me viro em sua dire o.

Eu nunca... Ahn... Dormi abra ado com... Er... Uma mulher... E... - diz Steve extremamente corado.

E?

Eu poderia te abra ar? - pergunta rapidamente Steve.

Eu... Pode... - digo quase em um sussurro.

Steve passa seu bra o por minha cintura e o outro embaixo de minha cabe a como um travesseiro. Ele me puxa para mais perto e meu rosto fica bem perto de seu pesco o e consigo sentir seu cheiro, shampoo masculino Old Spice e margaridas do campo.

Com a proximidade n o consegui dormir de primeira, mas com o tempo comecei a me sentir protegida e o sono finalmente veio. 


	5. Chapter 5

Acordo sentindo frio, sinto uma onda quente vindo de Steve e me aconchego mais a seu corpo, volto a dormir, com a intenção de acordar mais tarde.

Quando acordo de novo, Steve está com seus lábios em minha bochecha, quase como um beijo. Tento me afastar, mas Steve só me aperta mais em seus braços, fazendo meus peitos tocarem seu abdômen e nossas pernas se entrelaçarem. Tento mais uma vez, mas dessa vez Steve acorda.

– Bom dia! - diz Steve completamente tranquilo.

– Bom... Dia... - digo meio nervosa com a proximidade.

– Vamos levantar? - pergunta Steve me soltando e levantando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Está bem... - digo preguiçosa.

Quando tento me levantar sinto uma tontura e acabo caindo sentada na cama. Tento mais uma vez, conseguindo me levantar, mas caio no chão fazendo um grande barulho.

– Lilly! - Steve chega perto de mim e me ajuda a levantar - Você está bem?

– Estou, foi só uma tontura... - digo me sentando na cama, começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

– Acho que está doente. - diz Steve colocando sua mão em minha testa, como qualquer mãe faria - Você está queimando!

– Não se preo-

– Jarvis! Onde está o termômetro? - pergunta Steve nervoso.

– No banheiro. - responde Jarvis.

Steve levanta e corre para o banheiro, pega o termômetro e corre de volta para o quarto. Eu pego o termômetro de suas mãos e coloco embaixo de meu braço. Nem 2 minutos depois o termômetro já está batendo em 39 graus.

– Você não vai poder treinar, você vai ficar de cama por hoje... - diz Steve me deitando e colocando a coberta até meus ombros.

– Mas eu estou bem! - digo tentando me levantar, mas a dor de cabeça ataca - Au...

– Eu vou buscar seu café da manhã, fique deitada que eu já volto. - diz Steve saindo do quarto.

Fecho meus olhos durante 5 segundos e começo a sentir algo molhado em minhas costas, passo a mão e vejo que é sangue. Começo a entrar em pânico, passo as mãos em minhas costas , mas não sinto nenhum corte, nem dor, só o sangue.

– Ah! Tira! - começo a sentir como se tivesse alguma coisa saindo de minhas costas.

– Lilly? Lilly! - Steve larga a bandeja com as torradas e o café com leite e corre até a cama - O que foi?

– Não está vendo? - pergunto erguendo minhas mãos com sangue - Tira... Por favor... - começo a chorar.

– Mas... Não tem nada... - Steve procurando algo.

– Como não... - olho de novo para minhas mãos e não tem nada, olho para a cama e a mesma coisa, nada - Mas estava aqui...

Seco minhas lágrimas e encosto no ombro de Steve tentando me acalmar.

– Acho melhor avisar ao Bruce. - diz Steve me olhando preocupado.

– Não! Quer dizer... Não precisa, deve ser fome... - digo dando um sorriso fraco.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. Se piorar eu aviso. - digo pegando a bandeja com a comida.

Como todas as duas torradas que estão no prato e tomo o café com leite, feito com perfeição.

Acabo passando o dia na cama, Steve não me deixava sair do quarto. Trouxe o almoço e o jantar. Antes de dormir eu entro no banheiro para tomar banho. Olho minhas costas no espelho, nada. Como isso pode ter acontecido? Eu vi sangrar! Mas não senti me cortar, ainda mais porque não consigo isso facilmente. Resolvo pensar nisso mais tarde e entro chuveiro e tomo meu banho naturalmente. Mas no meio do banho vejo sangue na água indo para o ralo. Procuro algum corte em meu corpo, mas nada. Olho para cima e vejo o corpo de alguém pingando sangue sobre mim.

– AAHH! - grito o mais alto que posso, entro em choque logo depois disso.

Escuto passos correndo até o banheiro, mas a porta está trancada.

– Lilly está tudo bem? - pergunta Steve do outro lado da porta.

Escuto Steve perguntar do lado de fora, mas não consigo falar, minha boca não abre.

– Eu vou arrombar! - grita Steve, logo em seguida arrombando a porta.

Estou agachada no canto do box, a água correndo por meu corpo. Steve corre até mim.

– Vou levá-la para o quarto, tudo bem? - Steve desliga o chuveiro e pega a toalha.

Steve passa a toalha por meu corpo e me pega no colo, me leva até o quarto e me deita na cama.

– Já pode falar? - pergunta Steve hesitante.

Eu continuo tremendo, e mesmo tentando não consigo falar nada. Aperto a a toalha com meus dedos. Olho minhas mãos e vejo sangue, começo a chorar. Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar? De relance vejo a janela, e consigo enxergar dois olhos azuis me olhando, tudo escuro.

Me jogo da cama e fico no canto perto do armário, tremendo. Steve chega perto de mim, mas não tenho reação nenhuma. Sabe quando você pensa que é um sonho, mas quando vê já está acordada? É exatamente isso que eu estou sentindo.

– O que foi Lilly? Me diga alguma coisa! Me responda! Por favor! - Steve começa a ficar exaltado.

Quando boto meus olhos em Steve, não é o Steve é uma massa de sangue seco.

– AAAAhhhhh! Sai de perto de mim! - grito e saio correndo com a toalha enrolada em meu corpo ainda molhado.

Saio do quarto e a primeira pessoa que vejo é Natasha. Me jogo em seus braços completamente assustada.

– O que ouve? Eu ouvi os gritos... - diz Natasha vendo Steve correr em nossa direção.

– Faz isso parar... - choramingo me agarrando mais a camisa de Natasha.

– Acalme-se... Primeiro vamos para o quarto trocar de roupa... - diz Natasha sendo mais atenciosa que o normal.

Natasha me ajuda a trocar de roupa e seca meu cabelo.

**Pov's Steve**

Bruce e Tony chegam na sala preocupados, por causa dos gritos todos acabaram saindo de seus respectivos esconderijos.

– O que diabos está acontecendo? - pergunta Tony todo sujo de graxa.

– Lilly acordou de manhã com febre, pediu para não contar para ninguém e mandei ela ficar o dia inteiro na cama. Mas um pouco antes de ir tomar banho ela teve algumas alucinações, e também ficou em choque quando entrei no banheiro. Não sei o que ela viu, mas estou preocupado. - explico.

– Por que não me avisou diretamente? Ela pode estar seriamente doente. Você checou a temperatura dela antes do banho? - pergunta Bruce indignado.

– Chequei, já estava sem febre e não se sentia mais fraca. - digo inconformado.

– Você devia tê-la trazido até mim... Ela está vindo aí. - diz Bruce apontando para a porta do quarto.

Vejo Lilly saindo do quarto escondida atrás das costas de Natasha. Saio correndo até ela, mas Lilly se encolhe mais quando chego perto.

– Ela ainda está com medo Rogers. - diz Natasha passando suas mãos nos ombros de Lilly.

– Mas por quê?

– Ela me explicou o que viu e não é nada bonito... - Natasha se senta no sofá com Lilly abraçada com seu braço.

Romanoff explicou tudo o que ela viu, e eu descobri porque ela estava com tanto medo.


End file.
